As We Know It
by Kuchiki24
Summary: Rukia is just your average human adult living with her over-over protective brother. Life is boring, and mundane in the town of Karakura until Rukia starts experiencing strange, and creepy phenomena. Not a believer of the unseen until two men came into her life, and opened her eyes and her mind.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I'm crazy! Putting another fic on here, but this one should be just as fun as R &T! This one will be updated slooooowly because my main focus is on R&T, but once that one is wrapped up I can update this one on a more "regular" schedule.**

 _Rukia is just your average human adult living with her over-over protective brother. Life is boring, and mundane in the town of Karakura until Rukia starts experiencing strange, and creepy phenomena. Not a believer of the unseen until two men came into her life, and opened her eyes and her mind._

 **As We Know It**

 **Prologue: Sleeping Beauty**

The blue-eyed rogue Arrancar suppressed a growl that was threatening to come out as he stared intently at the open senkaimon. He wasn't particularly found of the plan that was best for everyone, but they were running out of time and Kisuke was certain out of all the other bizarre ideas in his head; the outcome of this one was logically sound, the safest, and gave them the longest time to prepare for the future.

Kisuke surveyed the gate for a moment until he felt the ground above them shake ominously. He glanced up at the fake sky calmly then turned to Grimmjow, "The gate is ready, go get them."

He set off to walk to three figures that were just a little ways off to give themselves privacy. On his way over Grimmjow kept clenching and unclenching his hands. How badly he didn't want things to go this way, he just couldn't wait to be able to _'Fuck shit up.'_ He took a deep breath to calm his wrecked nerves, and opened his eyes to stare down at a heavenly face. "It's time."

Byakuya immediately flash stepped to the open senkaimon, but Ichigo remained on the ground. The fiery head boy was clutching tenderly onto a little form. He buried his nose into her hair, and inhaled softly. He was having his moment just as Grimmjow had had his. He ran his hand down her soft face, and smiled at how her skin, despite all the battles, was still smooth to his callused hands.

The fake sky above them rumbled again, and bits of stone and rubble started to trickle down. "Ichigo," Grimmjow interrupted Ichigo's musings, and he watched him sigh.

"I can't imagine how much it's going to rain," he said thickly. He brought her up closer to him, and gave a lingering kiss on the lips. Ichigo stood up slowly, and nodded at Grimmjow. They either either shunpoed or used sonido to stand before the gate.

"About time you two showed up," Yoruichi was leaning on the side of the gate with her arms crossed. "They've detected use down here. The reinforcements are ready to attack once they reach you."

"Tch, by how I'm feeling I won't be needing that," Grimmjow said and looked off to the side in a menacing pout.

Yoruichi eyed him for a second, "Don't be ridiculous. This is Aizen we're talking about, but then again…" She trailed off as he felt his reiatsu resonate strongly throughout the vast area.

"And why are you guys going through this way? Wouldn't the effect be the same on her as it would to take a hell butterfly?" Ichigo asked with the delicate bundle in his arms.

"You are correct in that assumption, but we don't want to take the risks of being traced," Kisuke answered. "But her memories will be completely erased still."

"And you're sure this will work?" Grimmjow asked probably for hundredth time.

Kisuke pulled his white and green striped hat further down over his eyes, "No plan is ever for certain."

Ichigo tightened his hold on the person he was carrying, as Grimmjow tightened his fists. He was ready to cause pain to the nearest enemy. Kisuke looked between both men, and couldn't help but feel guilty and sorry for them. "I never would have thought it would turn out this way," he explained. "When Aizen extracted the hogyoku from her chest, and after the events of the Winter War, I was convinced this was all said and done. No one could've calculated that he was bidding his time while he was locked down. I for one couldn't have known that Miss Rukia would have absorbed power from the hogyoku."

"Its power was so immense that she was almost human," Byakuya spoke up, implying that the scientist should've at least had a theory about all the possibilities that could happen. He was the closest to the senkaimon, and was ready to get the departure over it.

Kisuke sighed, "I know, but that was the only way I could try to get rid of it."

"And now Aizen wants to absorb her," Grimmjow stated, and looked up as more chunks and gravel fell from up above. The shaking and rumbling were increasing as they staled.

Ichigo looked up towards the sky one more time and resolved himself. He walked up to Byakuya, and hands his sister to him. Ichigo felt Grimmjow release his resurreccíon, and felt it was an appropriate time to pull his mask down. He felt Zangestsu's power, heard his maniacal laugh in the distance, and could feel his horns growing. When he opened his yellow eyes Yoruichi, Kisuke, and Byakuya stood at the foot of the gate.

Grimmjow came over, and put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder as a heavy surge of power was felt above them. They had finally broken through. "Take care of our Queen," Ichigo said with a distorted voice.

The three figures took off into the gate, and the two left behind watched it close and disappear.

Grimmjow finally released the growl he was holding in, and roared as he blasted a powerful cero towards the closest enemy.

 **A/N: You guys are in the know this time (sort of)! Let me explain how things are different: this isn't a canon; still alternate just using bits and pieces from the story line. So it's not a true story line for instance…Ichigo doesn't know Tatsuki or Orihime or anyone from Karakura. Grimmjow defected to the Shinigamis cause of crazy Aizen, fake Karakura did happen, Aizen was locked up. Wait. What's the story between Ichigo, Rukia and Grimmjow?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Welcome to the world of normalcy! There's so much going on in Bleach right now, but hey, Grimmjow is still here! I just need Ichigo and Rukia to end up together so I can be happy lol! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **As We Know It**

 **Chapter One**

' _Oh shit…I don't want to wake up.'_

Rukia stretched under the covers and groaned. She reached over, grabbed her phone, and slid the alarm off. She swore it was Friday five minutes ago, and now it's Monday again. Yay, classes, but at least summer break was around the corner. First though, she needed to get through her finals. She had no idea why she wanted to study history, but the feudal era through architecture and kimonos made her feel like she was complete. Though she felt like there wasn't anything particularly missing. _'Besides a boyfriend, or maybe because I can't even get my own place.'_

Rukia slunk out of bed, and washed up in her bathroom. She shouldn't complain, but it was beginning to look suspicious when a twenty-five year old still lived in with her brother where the rest of her friends are either roommates, or have their own place…and a job! Rukia couldn't get a job, well technically she could, but she couldn't get a job that requires her at night. So where could she work? She has classes in the mornings and afternoons, and most part time places wanted her there from four in the evening till ten at night. Byakuya was very pressed about not working at night because he wanted her home by seven. Eight the latest if need be, but he didn't advise it during daylight saving when it got dark faster. She had to say, her brother had his queer quirky ways. He wasn't the other odd person in her life though.

Walking back in her bedroom she shivered slightly, and quickly dressed. She never understood why, but her room was always the coldest in the house, and because of this Byakuya kept the air conditioner set around seventy-five or seventy-four degrees even during the hottest months. Some times she didn't mind the coldness, there were days when she welcomed it, she felt like it was a part of in a way. When she first noticed the coolness to her room, and only her room Byakuya came to investigate, and a look passed over his face, but didn't really comment on the oddity of it. He explained that the house wasn't exactly new, and there were flaws and this happened to be one of the many flaws of their house.

When she mentioned the cold room to her friends Orihime Inoue said, _"Some one must've died in that room. I've heard stories like that all the time!"_

 _Her other friend, Tatsuki Arisawa, who was there said, "It's just an older house Orihime. You'll believe anything you see on the TV."_

" _But don't you remember what happened to Enraku!" Enraku was Orihime's beloved teddy bear that had suddenly jumped off the shelf it was resting on._

 _Tatsuki rolled her eyes, "He didn't jump, he fell. Like I said, it could've been a breeze."_

 _Orihime folded her arms across her blessed chest and pouted, "But the windows were closed, and he had ripped open!" She suddenly gasped, and put her hands to her mouth. "I must've mad the poltergeist angry," she whispered fervently._

" _Orihime, there's no such thing!" Tatsuki sighed and gave up._

 _Rukia scratched her ear and laughed nervously, "I will have to agree with Tatsuki on this matter Orihime, sorry."_

" _Aw, but you guys," Orihime appeared to have resigned then she said, "Wait until it happens to you, then I'll say_ 'I told you so.' _"_

Rukia shook her head. That memory was a long time ago. About around the time she transferred from the community college to the local university. It wasn't a large prominent university, but it pleased her enough, and it pleased Byakuya because it was local. She was new to the other side of town after always being kept to one side, but she convinced Byakuya that she wanted to expand her knowledge, and showed proof that despite it being on the other side it was still fast to get home in time before dark. So he conceded.

It was her first time in class, and being Orihime, as Rukia knows her to be now, she was the first person that said hello to her, and sat beside her as if they were old buds. Then she met Tatsuki through her.

Rukia made her way downstairs, and avoided a certain spot in the hallway that creaked and sunk under her weight. To her that was saying a lot because she was short, and weighed almost nothing. She was afraid that one day she could fall right through the sunken area even though it was a carpeted area. Byakuya said it was one of the flaws. He called it a weak spot, but yet he never bothered to get it fixed. For all they know it could be rotted wood, and ready to snap any moment, but he seemed to be in no rush to fix that issue either.

She made herself toast for breakfast, and ate alone. Byakuya stuck to his rules about running on daylight. He worked in the morning, and was home by six. By seven he had dinner ready, and by eight he was making sure all the doors and windows were locked. Rukia will never know why her brother was so paranoid about the nighttime. She tried asking him once, but he just went about his business telling her that she needed to start her half of the chores.

Grabbing her bag at the door, she locked the place up, and headed for the bus stop. Byakuya was the only with the car. Rukia asked for one a couple of birthdays ago and he said, _"Don't be silly. We're not made of money you know."_ It never really occurred to Rukia that they weren't rich so she didn't understand his comment, and left it alone at that. It definitely would've been easier to get around town, but even her friends walk or ride buses to class. At least she wasn't missing out on that mundane adventure. Nightlife though. She was sorely missing out. So badly that she couldn't even wrap her head around a nightclub even though they always showed her pictures. That's just another aspect of life that she would just have to miss out on.

Sitting on the bus she glanced around. Just another normal day. The same people, on the same route, at the same time. Monday through Friday. Fifteen minutes later she was walking on campus to her first class. _'And the day begins.'_ Rukia made it through her first two classes to the hour break she has between her last half. She was sitting under a large oak tree waiting on Orihime and Tatsuki to join her when her phone peeped. She checked her messages and it was a reminder from Byakuya that she has a doctor's appointment at five.

She hated going to her doctor. He was one strange character, and she suspected he was out of practice. He wore a slightly tattered green and white striped hat over his unruly dirty blonde hair, and he wears clogs! Rukia felt that wasn't regulated doctors' wear. Then there was his assistant Yoruichi that was always throwing cryptic jokes at Byakuya, who kept his forever-stoic-face the same. All in all it was a strange set up because she mentioned to her friends that she has to see him once a month.

Tatsuki sat down across from Rukia and observed her face, "Doctor appointment?"

"It's that visible?" Rukia asked and watched as Tatsuki nodded. "Suppose I haven't mastered my brother's face yet."

Orihime sat down beside Rukia, "Maybe he's a new and upcoming doctor, and is practicing a new regime." She took out her lunch, and beamed at her friends. "I made red bean paste pasta with arugula, and marinated olives! I made enough to share, guys want any?"

Tatsuki being used to her friend's enthusiastic lunches easily turned it down with a smile and a wave of her hand. Rukia put her fingers over her mouth to hide the disgust on her face. She knew how to keep her eyes neutral though! "Oh! I ate a large breakfast this morning, and still feeling stuffed. Thanks though."

Rukia and Tatsuki watched in amusement and disgust as Orihime wolfed the contents down. _'I'm always impressed.'_ Rukia relaxed on her back, and closed her eyes. They still had some time to kill, and they usually spent that in silence, dozing slightly. Well, Orihime snored.

During times like these Rukia would sometimes dream of a place set in the feudal like time where people wore black robes with swords on their hips. It was a special place in her mind for why else would a dream keep reoccurring? It was always the same dream though; it never varied so she had to guess it was just something from her history class that got stuck in her mind. But she could see herself in it, and there were plenty of characters. Characters without a face, or any distinction for that matter. All their heads were misty with white and grey, but she wasn't frightened of the headless people. They were familiar and friendly to her. It was her dream after all. To say her reoccurring dream was lacking was and understatement. Details were hard to form in her mind, but that was all right with her. It still brought a feeling of peace over her mind.

"Rukia, it's time for classes," she heard Tatsuki in the background, and slowly woke up. The three brushed themselves off, and set off to their last two classes.

Rukia yawned as she sat in her chemistry class trying to stay focused, but it was kind of hard to do when it has been lovely outside lately. Then there was summer break looming every so closer, but first she needs to get over the finals hurdle before she can enjoy it.

"Now let's review some simple covalence bonds," the professor said loudly, and began clicking through the slide show. Rukia grabbed her purple highlighter, and followed the important high lights from the lecture.

"In a water molecule, each hydrogen atom shares an electron with the oxygen atom," the professor said with enthusiasm. "Think of it as a polyamorous relationship when you think of bonds." The class giggled and laughed at their professor's joke. Rukia smiled and noted that on the side next the slide picture in her notes. "Okay class, get out of here. Get to studying, and remember, polyamorous."

Rukia trailed behind Tatsuki and Orihime out of the class into the hallways, and out the many double doors to outside. "We should do study groups again soon," Orihime suggested.

"Get the usual gang together?" Tatsuki asked. Orihime nodded and Rukia groaned. The usual gang meant to invite Keigo Asano and Mizuiro Kojima. Rukia didn't mind them, but they were weirdly attracted to her for some odd reason. Keigo just drools all over her, and tries to hold her hand and pat it affectionately. Then rumor has it Mizuiro was super into older chicks, but that didn't explain his attentiveness towards her. They were the same damn age!

"Well Rukia, as I said before," Orihime smiled and sighed wistfully. "One of them could be your soul mate. You just don't know it yet." Orihime played with a bundle of her hair as she drifted away into her own world.

"Yes, I believe in that as much as I believe in ghosts," Rukia said rolling her eyes.

Tatsuki notice the two boys talking to a couple of females near a brick fence, and waved over at them. They waved back, but it was a half-ass attempt. Clearly they didn't want to be bothered while they were trying to hit on some chicks. "Those two will never change," Tatsuki noted with a bit of irritation in her voice.

"They're busy? That's great let them be," Rukia said happily as she tried to push her two friends along without being seen. Unfortunately that wasn't the case because Keigo turned his head back towards their direction and spotted them.

"Hey! Hey! Hey, Rukia!" He shouted as he jumped down from his perch on the brick fence, and practically stormed his way over.

Orihime giggled at his display, and put a hand to her lips to hide her smile. She thought it was adorable. She watched as Keigo grabbed Rukia's hand, and held it gingerly. "My goddess, how are you doing today?"

Rukia giggled nervously. "Eh heh, I'm doing great Keigo, thanks for asking," she replied in her sickeningly sweet voice that always has Keigo drooling more.

"That's what I like to hear," Keigo responded as her petted her hand like a pet. "A great day for the goddess, but I suppose everyday is a great day."

Mizuiro had finally made his way over after nabbing a number from one of the girls they were talking to. "Will you stop treating her like some delicate flower? And talk to Rukia normally before you scare her off," Mizuiro berated his bestie. "Are we starting the study group again?"

Tatsuki nodded, "You bet we are. We have three weeks until the finals so we better get a good head start."

Keigo released Rukia's hand, and pouted, "I'm so over this. Why did I come back for my masters?"

"Because you want to get rich," Mizuiro reminded him.

"Not everyone can find a sugar momma around every corner like you can Mizuiro," Keigo said and glared at him.

The group made their way to the library, and found an isolated corner where they wouldn't be bothered. For about a couple of hours in silence, swapping notes and study tips every so often. "How's Uryuu been doing?" Keigo asked Orihime.

"He's doing great. Helping his dad run the hospital, and everything," Orihime beamed. "He's such a great man." Uryuu is Orihime's boyfriend, and they've been dating since high school. Rukia only met him once, and he seemed like an introvert to her so it was wonder how he could handle Orihime's bubbly personality. Let alone her cooking. Yeah, he has to be great.

"I need to get like him," Keigo lamented. "Get a hot babe, and get rich."

"Uryuu works for his money you know," Tatsuki said and flipped a page of her psychology book. "He just doesn't sit at home, and rack up the money."

Keigo slumped into his chair, and leaned his head back on the backrest. "Tatsuki, yolo." She sighed in exasperation, and went back to studying.

Rukia checked the time, and it was thirty till five. She packed her bags, and stood up to go. "Got to get to the doctor, my brother is meeting me there."

"The doctor _again_?" Keigo asked.

"Are you alright Rukia?" Mizuiro asked out of concern.

Rukia nodded, "Trust me. I'm healthy. My brother is just paranoid or something. Anyways, see you guys later." Rukia left the library, and made the fifteen-minute walk to the doctor's office without anything interesting happening. If it was this calm during the day, then it had to be dead at night. Byakuya was a nutter.

When she got there her brother was already there, leaning against his car with his arms folded across his chest. Without saying a word to one another they both entered the small building that Rukia was certain that it dubbed as the house for Dr. Urahara.

"Welcome back Rukia!" The assistant, Ms. Yoruichi announced their arrival loudly. Rukia also suspected that Ms. Yoruichi lived in the house-office as well.

"You can't be that excited. You just saw me three weeks ago," Rukia said as she picked up the pen to sign in. She paused as she was about to. The sign-in page was three quarters full, but there was a sense of déjà vu forming in the back of her mind. The names looked oddly familiar to her. "Er, do I have to sign in? I feel like I'm your constant customer."

Yoruichi flapped her hand and smiled at Rukia, "I don't see why not. It's not like we wouldn't know that you stopped by." She took the sign-in clipboard away, and motioned for Rukia to head on back. "The usual room, and he'll be in shortly."

The examination was like a physical, but unlike any physical she ever heard of. Her temperature was taken, her eyes, ears and throat looked at. Blood pressure checked, no vials of blood taken, and no shots needed. Rukia waited patiently as Dr. Urahara took notes down, but Rukia wasn't even sure why. Surely the notes from last time were exactly the same. As she waited for him to jot his notes down she looked around the room out of habit. The sink was there, the biohazard or whatever bin was there, and then the damn machine in the back that he never used. It was constantly on, but it always showed a flat bar. Rukia sighed and suppressed a yawn. She decided the first thing she was going to do was take a very late nap. Another reason she detested visiting Dr. Urahara; she always felt lethargic after the visit.

"All right Ms. Rukia, you are free to go," Dr. Urahara beamed at her, and held the door open. She must be off her game today because it almost sounded as if Dr. Urahara was disappointed. "See you again in three weeks."

Back at home after dinner, Rukia sat in the living room with her studies laid out around her on the couch, but she was busy flipping through the television channels for some decent background noise. Studying silently in the house creeps her out because sometimes it creaks in odd places. Another one of the many flaws Byakuya pointed out, and as if on cue she spotted her brother in the adjacent room checking the locks on the windows. She shook her head picked a realty show to drown the silent home, and started studying for the next few hours.

It wasn't until around midnight Rukia called it quits, and packed her books and notes away. She placed her bag by the door, and walked up the stairs quietly. She glanced down the hall to left towards Byakuya's bedroom knowing full well that he was sleeping peacefully. She headed to the right, tiptoed around the weird dip spot in the carpet, and slipped into her room. Tying her hair up into a bun Rukia did her nightly ritual that consisted of a clean face, brushed teeth, and anything tolerable to sleep in. Rukia crawled into bed, and snuggled under the covers. She made a hole for her head to see out of the covers, and stared out of the window at the waning moon. 

* * *

' _She can't see me.'_ Byakuya looked down at Rukia's window, and was looking directly at her. He turned around to look at the moon. _'She always did prefer the quietness of the night.'_ He used shunpo to create a little distance, and started patrolling the area. For five years, every night he exited his gigai, and patrolled the perimeter around their home. For five years it has been quiet and peaceful, but he didn't want to take any chances. So as the night before, he's doing his duties as a brother and a shinigami.

He had to suspend his duties as a captain though. It's not like he could leave his post in Karakura, and not have questionings from Rukia about his late and constant disappearances. He did get updates daily from his lieutenant, Renji Abarai. Soul Society was finally functioning normally, Central 46 had new appointed members, and captain vacancies have been fulfilled. Aizen was still quiet too, and that was a constant relief to hear.

Byakuya did miss being home though. Living in the human world took some adjusting to. Of course Rukia was a pro at it, even with her memory altered. Living with that boy for a couple of months gave her an advantage. He didn't hear much about Ichigo. Renji did report that the boy was depressed, and seemed angry and despondent for a while. After a few months of being idol, and temperamental he started training again, and took on missions. Guess he was hoping one of those missions would coincidentally land him here, but there was nothing ever going on in Karakura.

The other male, the Espada, was a bit of problem at first. He didn't adhere well to rules, and often disobeyed command. He wasn't placed within a squad, but if he was to live among them in Soul Society, especially if you were given a place in Seireitei, then he needed to set a standard. It was reported that every once in a while he would get into such a mood that he would leave to Hueco Mundo for some time. He would eventually come back in a better place. Byakuya assumed that this could only be because of Rukia.

Byakuya sighed and rubbed his forehead. How the hell did his sister get into such a mess? With two boys?! He counted his blessings that Renji wasn't involved, but still. He got two hot heads to deal with. Not one, but _two_.

Kisuke's plan is still in motion, but at a stalemate. He told Byakuya that they couldn't alert the two until there was a sign. Apparently no sign has appeared. At first Byakuya thought that Rukia's cold room was a sign. Kisuke said that was an important fact, but that his machine still remains silent. Byakuya also worried that Rukia was becoming human again, but Kisuke assured him that wouldn't be an issue. She doesn't have the full hogyoku lying within her, she just happens to have essence of the power. In a way she was another part of the hogyoku, and seeing how greedy Aizen is since he wants every last drop they decided to go in hiding, in plain sight.

Byakuya was impressed that it has been quiet for so long now, but even he knew that the day would come when would have to fight again. It won't be so quiet then.

 **A/N: Quite calm isn't it? Different from the other fic, isn't it? I'm just setting the tone in this chapter. Quite a normal, robotic, boring life Rukia has been falsely leading, but it can't be helped. These chapters will be as long, as short, as they need to be to fit the content. My other fic has a set amount of pages or longer, and yet I still can't get to the damn finish line! Whatever the case is, I hope you will all be down for the ride.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hello people are you ready? I'm ready. Anyways there might be new changes coming on in my life, but don't think it'll impact any of these fics too much. Probably give me more time to work the details out ;P And it did. Gave me time to re-read the mangas of Bleach that I have so yay! Lol. Enjoy that I don't own Bleach….because that ending was a complete BULL—**

 **As We Know It**

 **Chapter Two**

Rukia had walked out of her last final that day, and rushed home for a quick nap. The gang is going to throw a party later that day, and Rukia had already decided she was going to ignore Byakuya's warnings just this once, and stay out past eight, nine, and ten o'clock in the evening. She was feeling quite rebellious, and she felt like taking her life in her own hands, but first she needed to visit that comforting spot in her dreams. The dreams of a different life, in a different world. Her secret that no one else knew about where she escaped from the boring reality of her current life.

She lay in bed on her back staring at nothing on the ceiling. It has become a guilty pleasure lately, these so called naps. At first she used them as an excuse from excess studying, and that was sort of the truth, but now there was no studying to be done so now what excuse could she offer? Rukia breathed in deeply, and felt the beginning telltale signs of sleep, and welcomed it happily.

These dreams of hers had begun to morph into sharper imagery. She felt as if she were no longer floating around this feudal place, but was becoming a part of it. The faces were still obscured from her vision, but the hair was now visible. Rukia figured the longer she kept coming back to this place the more the dream will reveal itself to her.

There was a strawberry blonde woman with luscious hair and a rack to smother people in. This woman kept commenting on _"How lucky you are to enjoy two men. Don't get me wrong Shuuhei does great, but can a girl dream?"_. Rukia laughed nervously because she had no clue what this woman meant, ever. Two guys? Let alone she couldn't get one, and Keigo sure doesn't count.

There was a red head with his long hair tied up into a ponytail that seemed to follow her more than often than she liked, but it was apparent that they had been friends for a very, very long time. So she let him. She also wondered if this could be one of the two guys that chick was forever going on about.

Rukia felt herself shift into another section of the dream, and appeared to be walking along the halls in a polished house. The wooden floors were so shiny she could see bits and pieces of her silhouette reflecting from it. This was where she felt secure. This had to be the deepest part of the dream. She turned another corner, and almost collided with another body. Oh, but this one was new. This one, tall, with bright orange hair had grabbed her trapping her within his arms. It had to be a male because the chest was flat yet held the tension of strong muscle.

His hair was so bright, and his touch was welcoming, soothing with an underlying hint of wanting. Wanting. Rukia wanted, but she had no clue what the hell she wanted, but she knew instantly that she craved something. She was pushed against the wall, and the faceless man appeared to be looking in her general direction. She felt no fear in his actions against her just that yearning feeling. He grabbed her chin, and stroked her jaw line. Wanting. Rukia wanted to see his face. She shut her eyes tight, and willed with all her power for the dream to reveal anything, something to her. _'I want to see his face! Give me his face!'_ She slowly opened her eyes when she felt both hands cupping her face, and she was rewarded. A set of chocolate brown eyes stared back at her with such an intense stare she felt herself heat up instantly.

If she remembered herself before the memory modification then she would've known to control her inner powers to not fight the heat, but as instinct has it's own natural way of kicking in she instantly felt cold.

Rukia's eyes snapped open, and she waited a moment to get her focus on the ceiling. She knew her room was cold yet again. She sighed, and quickly got off the bed to exit her room. Every time this happens she runs to look at the thermostat first to make sure that she isn't losing her mind. Then she runs to Byakuya to let him know her room turned into a deep freezer.

As she ran around the corner she bumped hard into her brother. He grabbed her by the shoulders to get her steady, and looked into her room. This was his worst nightmare come to light. He fooled himself into thinking would never come about even despite that Kisuke had repeatedly told him it was bound to happen. Her powers were awakening quite frequently lately, and he could see that Rukia was becoming annoyed with the strange happenings around them. He glanced down at his sister, and wondered if he should start explaining everything now or wait to inform Kisuke.

"Is this place haunted or what?!" Rukia asked with a shaky voice. "Because I doubt a flaw of the house could do anything like turn my room into an ice box!"

Byakuya contemplated this idea. A haunting? Why not? Oh yes, he'll wait until he discussed this with Kisuke. "This may very well be the case," he reached over and closed the door to the frosted room. He could already feel the coldness subsiding now that the owner had vacated the area.

"Right, like I would believe that story Byakuya. You need to get the AC fixed or, or, I don't know," Rukia said exasperated. She pulled out her phone, and noticed it was almost four. "Could you call the repair man just this once to get something fixed around here because I can't handle _that_ much longer," she said and pointed at her room. "I've got to get going."

"Rukia, it's four hours until curfew," he simply stated thinking that the fact alone would be a decent warning.

Rukia was already downstairs putting on her shoes, blatantly ignoring her brother. _'Not tonight I won't be.'_ She straightened up, and adjusted her shorts then looked up at him. "Shouldn't you be at work?" She asked with a tilt of the head. She waved bye, and quickly exited the house.

' _Shit.'_ Byakuya walked back to his room mumbling something about rogue younger sisters. Walking back to his room he decided that he will not be going back to work, and instead will take a nap himself. Besides it was traffic time, and work was over in a couple of hours. That would be the excuse he would give Rukia if she ever questioned him being there so early. She couldn't possibly know that he actually didn't work until nighttime patrolling the area, and during the daytime he was with Kisuke and Isshin. _'Not yet anyways.'_

* * *

Yoruichi was lounging around outside on the porch when her ambient silence was disturbed. She opened her eyes lazily, and took a calculating look around the yard. Nothing there, not even the kids. She reached her arms up to stretch then resumed her position in being a lazy person. She wondered how Ichigo and the others used to cope in this town. Guess they didn't have to suffer too long before Rukia came crashing in their lives though. _'Rukia.'_ Yoruichi opened her eyes again, and stared off into the distance. That woman has been dealt a hand, but so was Ichigo. His life wasn't in the black, but he seemed to be simply stuck here. Then there was Rukia who grew up in a rough area, became part of a noble household, lost her mentor, and got assigned here. _'Damnit Kisuke, this damn hogyoku is still an issue in our lives.'_

"I can't lay around out here anymore," she mumbled to herself, and headed inside. The fake clinic was the first thing anyone would see on the inside then beyond that was the rest of the house. It was down the halls where she kept hearing a noise. Yoruichi poked her head around the corner, and yelled down it. "Heeeey, Ururu, Jinta, what are you doing?"

She didn't hear any kids yelling or laughing or shrieking so she went to investigate the noise herself, and realized it wasn't coming from the real part of the house at all. Yoruichi's heart started to hammer in her chest as she kept a steady pace to the fake patient room. _'There's just no way.'_ She pushed the door open slowly, and there in the corner was the machine actually _doing_ something. For five years the damn thing was kept on day and night in hopes that a reading would come soon, but after a year Kisuke gave up hope and wondered if he did too good of a job in containing the hogyoku powers within Rukia. She approached the machine, and looked over the readings. It wasn't a very strong pulse at all, but at least it was something. It beeped again, and she took the time down. She needed to alert Kisuke.

Yoruichi ran up and down through the real house searching for any of the people that belonged there. When she couldn't find them she opened the hidden training hatch in a spare bedroom, and peered down. "Kisuke!" She yelled at the top of her lungs hearing it echo back to her.

After a beat he yelled back. "Yes my dear!"

"The machine!"

There was a flurry of movement and a small stampede of feet running towards the tall ladder. "This is my machine. I'm going to see it first!" Yoruichi frowned at the tiny specks below. Apparently there was a death race to see what the machine was doing.

She heard people clanging up the ladder, and someone screamed falling down. Kisuke then used his shinigami abilities, and skipped all formalities of Earth gravitation and jumped up by passing his fellow comrades. He landed softly on the floor beside his wife then rushes off into the patient room. "When was the last time it gone off?"

Yoruichi checked her watch, "It was about ten minutes ago."

"Has it gone off again since then or before?"

Yoruichi shook her head solemnly, "I thought I felt a slight disturbance outside, but there was nothing to be seen. I came back in, and heard some noises thinking it was the kids. Turned out to be this machine of yours."

Kisuke's shoulders slumped in disappointment, "It was kicking itself on from sleep mode. For all we know it might not beep for another week, month or year."

"A year Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked skeptically. "I think once this machine has been started there's no going back."

There was a subtle cough behind them, and Tessai was standing in the doorway looking massive as ever. "May I suggest that we still call the young men over? It'll take all day to get the permission. For all we know the hogyoku detector could off any minute."

"And for all we know," Yoruichi butted in. "If this thing could detect it. Hollows might be able to as well."

"And once Hollows detect it Aizen could be alerted," Kisuke said more to himself than anyone else in the room. He rubbed his stubbed chin in thought. Better to be safer than sorry. "Tell Byakuya to send the cryptic code to Renji," he said turning to Yoruichi. She nodded once, and rushed out of the room.

Kisuke went back to staring at the machine, and took out his notepad and wrote the data down. To think that five years of peace was soon to be over was unsettling.

* * *

Rukia was in the middle of having the time of her life. It was way past curfew, and she still hadn't received a call or text from her brother. Well, she finally debunked that crazy myth of his! Maybe he was secretly paranoid of the world around him or something. So happy with how everything turned out she even let Keigo drape his arm around her shoulders, but just only as friends. Just as friends Keigo.

"Rukia, you have to try my special punch of fury!" He said and held up his cup. "It's _really_ good."

"Nope! No you don't!" Tatsuki grabbed the drink out of Rukia's hand before she could take a sip.

"Hey! What's the big deal?!" Keigo shouts as he tries to grab his cup back.

Tatsuki holds the cup away from his grasping fingers, "If you're going to introduce a virgin—"

Rukia made a face. _'Virgin?'_

"—to alcohol at least start her off with something that won't knock her dead."

' _Knock me dead?!'_

"Here!" Tatsuki shoved a new cup into Rukia's hands. "This is a light mixture of juice, and one variety of alcohol."

Rukia tentatively took a sip. "Oh wow! This is really tasty. Thanks Tatsuki!" Rukia wondered away from the bickering friends, and sat down next to Orihime.

"This party turned out great didn't it?" Orihime asked, and bopped around in her seat to the music blaring from the speakers. It certainly did though. A lot of the people in attendance Rukia had no clue who they were. Maybe Keigo and Mizuiro were more popular than she thought, or maybe just Mizuiro. Rukia looked around some more, and noticed that Uryuu and Chad even showed up.

"Did you come with Uryuu?" Rukia felt bold enough to take more than just sips from her cup, but she figured one drink would probably be good enough for her.

Orihime nodded. "Lucky me, he got off early so we get to have the night together."

Tatsuki looked over and smiled as she watched Orihime and Rukia chatting. "Isn't it lovely to see them like that? Talking and not avoiding one another?" Keigo noted causing Tatsuki to turn back to him.

"No, I was thinking how peaceful it was until you opened your mouth."

"Give me some credit here!" Keigo wails, and put his head on her shoulder.

Mizuiro walks up to them, and pats his friend on the back. "What's funny is that Rukia's mind is wiped, and she still doesn't want you."

"And you dig the knife deeper into my back!"

Uryuu coughs softly behind them. "I'm guessing you guys got the message from Kisuke too."

"When do you think they'll get here?" Keigo asks and straightens up. They all moved to a table where they can talk comfortably without shouting at each other.

"Mm, I'm guessing late tonight," Chad said.

Tatsuki checked her sports watch. "Yeah, but it's almost midnight."

"Well, we will definitely know when they arrive," Uryuu crosses his arms across his chest. For the past few years he's questioned his decision to modify Orihime's memories. It was utterly unnecessary, and completely selfish on his behalf, but in honesty he felt better that her mind was at ease. Her and Rukia were actually conversing, but since he got the message he wondered how long they would remain friends. His nightmare was becoming real, and only time could tell when the truth was uncovered.

"What are you guys talking about?!" Orihime suddenly appeared directly in front of her boyfriend's face. Uryuu jerks back in surprise almost tipping himself backwards. "Oh! I know what you guys were talking so secretively about," she says and looks at them suspiciously. "Uryuu…"

Uryuu held his breath, and kept a straight face. _'She couldn't possibly know.'_

"Are you buying us a puppy?" She gasps and clasps her hands together. "If so make sure that it's a beagle with a special collar that when he barks he speaks our language, _and_ when he runs his paws turn into rocket boosters so he can play tag effectively!"

The group let a breath they were all holding, and Rukia looked on in wonder. _'What's gotten into them?'_

"Alright Orihime. You've had plenty to drink. Let's get you home," Uryuu got their things together and bid goodnight. Orihime waved then turned back to Uryuu, "But are we still getting a puppy?"

The party was still going on strong, and Keigo had brought out a deck of Uno so Rukia decided to stay awhile longer. What was the harm in that? She was already out right?

* * *

Ichigo stared down at the summons in his hand. He couldn't believe the moment was here. He was finally going to see her, be with her, and hold her. They were to leave tonight, and he was already set to go. It wasn't like he needed to bring extra set of robes when he's back in the human world. All of his clothes were left at his dad's. _'Dad, Yuzu and Karin. I'm finally coming home.'_

His door slid open with a bang. "You never learned any decency being here huh?" Ichigo asked as he glared at the person on the other side of the threshold.

"Heh, I know you're not one to be naked in your own rooms," Grimmjow said and invited himself in.

"Whatever."

"So, this is finally happening," Grimmjow threw himself down onto the modest couch Ichigo has situated in his room.

Ichigo nodded. "And the same rules apply there too so don't think you're off the hook. Ever."

Grimmjow shrugged and kept his eyes on the ceiling. "Rukia won't have her memories until we make contact with her. How are we supposed to do that if she can't see us?"

"You're going to be given a gigai, and I'm going back to my family where Kon has been keeping my body in good health." _'Hopefully.'_

"What the hell is a gigai?"

Ichigo smirked in realization. "That's right you don't know the functions of being in the human world."

"Don't feel special carrot top."

"It's best if you wait to speak to Kisuke about all of that. You're going to have a lot to learn being human and what not."

"Hey Ichigo!" Renji shouted from the other side of the door and knocking at the same time. "You in there?"

Ichigo opened the door, and let Renji in. "You guys all set? We're ready to see you two off."

As the trio headed to the designated spot Renji couldn't help, but snag glances at the boy beside him, and the cyan haired Arrancar. "Are you excited to finally be heading back?"

"Of course, but this also means the first sign of trouble," Ichigo looks over to Renji. "Aren't you glad too?"

"Obviously! Rukia's powers are awakening, and her memory will be returned to her shortly," Renji replies. "I'm just apprehensive about what may lay ahead, but I'm ready."

Grimmjow walked beside them in silence. This isn't his first trip to the human world, but it'll be his first trip being engrained with the human population. This was bound to be interesting. What more is that he wonders how long it'll be before Aizen gets word of it, and bring hell along with him. As they got closer to the group of shinigami waiting on them Grimmjow noticed that the gate wasn't up. "I thought we were to travel through the senkaimon."

"Kisuke changed the plan, and decided you two should use the hell butterfly method instead."

"Black swallowtail," Ichigo muttered under his breath.

"A hell butterfly!" Renji shouts back.

"Whatever you want to call it, it's still a dainty fucking insect!" Grimmjow yells.

" _Anyways_ , Kisuke changed the plan, and would rather not waste time on the gate. It's best if you guys are there before anything pops off," Renji explains and stands next to Shuuhei.

Jushiro was the standing captain in charge to oversee the event. "Tell Byakuya I send my best regards, and next time the sake is on me."

"Will do," Ichigo responds back.

The thirteenth captain drew his sword out, and did the motion appearing to unlock a door. A set of sliding doors appeared before them, and a black swallowtail butterfly fluttered out beating its wings around Ichigo and Grimmjow.

"Good luck!" Shuuhei calls out.

"Tell Rukia we miss her!" Rangiku added in and waves goodbye.

Without another word the substitute shinigami and the arrancar walked through the doors into the light.

* * *

"Look at that it beeped again," Kisuke muses over his machine, and took down more notes. "I wonder what Rukia could be doing to make it active than usual."

Yoruichi flips through a magazine page, and yawns. "I don't know. Didn't you mention it had something to do with physical activities?"

Kisuke cocked an eyebrow in thought.

* * *

"Right hand on red!" Shouted Mizuiro.

The tangled web of limbs groaned and laughed at the next challenge. Rukia didn't know what Keigo was complaining about he had it easy, but he did appear to be stretched to his limits with his legs so wide. Okay, maybe he was hurting a bit. Rukia was straight up in a backbend, and Tatsuki beside was doing a super lunge. They were both hovering over Keigo to their dismay. There were a couple more people on the board too, and things were getting pretty tight.

"I don't think I can hold this position much longer," Rukia breathed out.

Keigo groaned. "Talk about it sweetheart."

"Hush it Keigo."

Keigo grinned. "Well this view down here is quite appealing, eh Tatsuki?"

"Don't make me hurt you!"

Mizuiro spins the dial. "Right foot green!"

Rukia manages to roll over, and ends up in a pushup pose. "This is much better."

Tatsuki just had to move her lunge in a different direction, but Keigo was still stretched out. "I can't…handle…just one…foot…move!" Keigo fell into an all out split tripping up a girl on the end that crashed into Rukia, who knocked into Tatsuki, who knocked a guy onto the floor. They all ended up piling on top of Keigo to his chagrin but…

"Oh my god. _YES!_ "

Rukia and Tatsuki gasped as their chests were pressed firmly against Keigo's body. Tatsuki roared, and flung everyone off above her and Rukia. Rukia scrambled up off Keigo, and Tatsuki steadied. "Did you he touch you? Did he harm you?"

"No, yeah, I'm good," Rukia responds and adjusts her tank top. She checks her phone, and balks at the time. "I really should go it's almost two in the morning."

"Same here," Tatsuki agrees. "We're going in the same direction so we can walk together for a bit."

Rukia and Tatsuki said their goodbyes and left together. "This was fun," Rukia spoke up.

"Yeah," Tatsuki chuckled. "And you didn't receive any threatening phone calls from your brother."

"Nope! I wonder if I should be worried though," Rukia put a finger up to her mouth in thought.

Tatsuki waves a hand in the air. "Nah, I wouldn't burn brain cells on it." They came upon a T-section in the neighborhood. "I'm this way," Tatsuki motions to the right.

"I'm the opposite."

"You going to be okay? Some spooks Byakuya told lies about might be lurking behind neighbors' trash cans," Tatsuki teases.

"We don't believe in ghosts, remember?"

Tatsuki smiles and waves goodbye. "See you later Rukia!"

"See ya!" Rukia turns and faces her direction, and questions her sanity as a few street lamps suddenly flicker off. "Coincidence." She shrugged her shoulders, and continues walking with no incidents to tally. As she was feeling good about this rendezvous she opted to go on she felt as if a pair eyes were watching you. She flicked her own eyes around, but there was no one in sight. Not even the sounds of crickets. _'Wait.'_ Rukia steadied her breath. _'Where did the night noise go?'_ She didn't dare pause to think, and picked up her walking pace that eventually turned into a light jog. _'I'm letting Byakuya get in my head. There's nothing wrong.'_ She slowed down into a light walking pace again. "There's nothing wrong—."

There was blood-curling howl, and her stomach dropped too fast. The howling got louder before it ceased to exist. That caused her to stop dead in her tracks with her hands raised to her ears. She slowly lowered her hands, and then the howling rose up again. Louder, and worse. The feeling was making her sick. Rukia took one quick glance, and took off sprinting. _'The bastard wasn't telling lies!'_

Rukia felt the ground shudder beneath her feet, but didn't dare look back. _'Get home.'_ She puffed air in and out of her lungs. _'Get home!'  
_

* * *

Byakuya's eyes shot open in a panic. He sat up quickly, and noticed that it was dark everywhere. It was dark outside. He ran down the hall to his sister's room, and flung her door open. "Rukia!"

That's when he felt it, the presence of a hollow, and the little glow of his sister's reiatsu. Of all days to oversleep after five years of a perfect attendance.

 **A/N: I sort of wanted Grimmjow and Ichigo to get there this chapter, but…this worked out perfectly. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I have no life except for pole fitness, and doing ab workouts like it's my job. Well…sort of. Enjoy this next chapter, and hello Ichigo and Grimmjow.**

 **As We Know It**

 **Chapter Three**

Rukia ran down the alley, and skid through the brick way division of a backyard. She crotched low, and tried to calm her breathing down. She had been running for a few minutes now doing zigzags in the neighborhood. As Rukia collected herself she had a moment to feel what she could of her back. She kept the hiss from escaping between her teeth as she felt her wounds. She couldn't tell how bad her injuries were, but she was clawed, and not by a stray cat. Her tank top was hanging loosely on her shoulders now after the attack. _'It could've killed me, but it didn't. It's fucking toying with me. What do I do?'_

Rukia pulled her phone from her back pocket and quickly dialed Byakuya, and waited anxiously for him to pick up. _"The person you are trying to reach—."_ She cussed mentally, and scanned through her phone for anyone else she could call.

"I..can smell.. _your fear_."

The ground beneath Rukia's feet trembled with every step the creature took. Looking at the houses she wondered why no one had called the cops with all the commotion this monster has been creating. Why aren't there people running around as if it's the end of world screaming their heads off?! There's a hideous creature rampaging causing destruction, and yet there were no sirens being heard. _'That's just not possible!'_ Rukia slowly stuck her head out from around the brick wall to catch another look at it. _'Why haven't I heard of anything like this before? There were never reports of these_ things _in the news, and that's just impossible.'_

The monster was huge enough to make the two story houses around appear like boulders to its size. It had a black body of what Rukia assumed were distorted muscles. Its proportions weren't anything she's ever seen before in nature, and as a head it was completely white with freakishly oversized teeth sat in a row. In the center of it's chest was a large hole with a viewing of whatever was behind it. It cranked its head up in distorted manner, and let out another toe curling howl.

Rukia covered her ears, and tried to keep her adrenaline from spiking but…

"Your fear..is.. _growing_." The steps were increasing, and Rukia still couldn't fathom why no one else was bothering to even at least look out their window. "Fear..I thrive off of..fear! Give me.. _your soul_!" The creature stopped walking, but Rukia knew it was too close. This wasn't a good hiding spot at all. Rukia grabbed her remaining courage, and dashed back into the alleyway. "You are.. _MINE!_ "

Rukia felt its hot breath on her neck then suddenly there was a loud explosion right behind her. Rukia felt her body shoot across towards the other end of the street, and braced herself for impact. The hard ground never came, but instead a hard chest.

"I'm glad we got here in time, but Grimmjow, I think you might've over done it," she looked up at her savior barely understanding what he was saying with all the ringing in her ear.

"Dr. Urahara!" She gasped, and surveyed the area. There was so much debris and smoke swirling around she couldn't see the monster. "There was something behind me!"

Kisuke adjusted his hat. "There _was_ something," he replied as the hollow's body turned into black ash, and drifted skyward. He watches her curiously as she was still scanning the area.

She could barely make out two figures standing amidst the wreckage. Did people finally hear all the commotion, and come out? "Did you see anything? Why are you here?" She asked as she continues her search.

"Now's not the time, but if you can focus your attention on me," Kisuke brought her attention his way, and there was a small flash and a perfumed tiny puff in Rukia's face. "I love my little gadgets," he complimented himself, and hoisted Rukia into his arms.

"You did not need to use a cero," Ichigo berated Grimmjow as they walked up to Kisuke.

Grimmjow scoffs and peers down at the little woman in the shopkeeper's arms. "You must not have been using your eyes. That damn hollow practically had her," he reached a hand to brush Rukia's cheek, but Kisuke stopped him.

"Sorry, but you two can't touch her quite yet. At least not like this."

Grimmjow growled and dropped his arm to his side. "Where's Byakuya anyways?"

"Here," said man shunpoed into their sight.

Ichigo eyed Rukia's brother. "And where were you at the beginning of this?"

"I'm here now so what does it matter?"

Ichigo sometimes hated this aristocratic man. Always answering his questions with questions of his own. "Yeah you are here, when everything is said and done. If we didn't show up when we did Rukia would've been eaten."

"Pfft, he was probably asleep," Grimmjow, guessed not knowing how right on the nose he was.

"I think it's safe to say that everything is all right," Kisuke interrupted before an actually fight broke out. "Let's get Rukia home shall we? Ichigo, you should get going home too, and Grimmjow, I have a gigai waiting for you at the shop."

"Wait," Ichigo stopped them, and pointed at Rukia. "What's going to be her memory replacement?"

"She was drunk, and had radical dreams," Byakuya stated simply, and held his arms out for Kisuke to place his sister in. After that he disappeared from their sights.

"Ah," Kisuke brought his fan out, and covered his face. "I think he might be embarrassed."

* * *

Ichigo lay in his bed staring up at his ceiling. He's been doing it since he arrived home. He lifted an arm up, and wiggled his fingers. The first thing he did once he rejected Kon out from his body was rush to the full-length mirror on his door, and noticed a few changes. His hair was longer, he wasn't flabby, and retained a majority of his muscles. Everything was as he left it, but it felt surreal being back in his own body. He felt sore for one thing.

Kon wanted to give him a play-by-play of his life as Ichigo Kurosaki for the past five years, but he didn't want to hear any of it. So he grabbed a balled up sock, stuffed it in the lion's plush mouth, and duct taped it. He made sure to get his arms too. Really, it couldn't have been that thrilling since he was restricted within a certain area to keep the risk of running into Rukia.

He turned his head to watch the sunrays lift up. _'Waiting.'_ He sent out a group text despite how late or early in the morning it was. Tatsuki was the first to respond, and suggested that they all get coffee in the morning. She put emphasis on the 'all' part. He had to make sure not to touch Orihime. At this point they can touch Rukia as much as they want, but he rather break through Rukia's memories first. Besides, that was Uryuu's job unless him and Grimmjow get to a certain point before the Quincy does.

He watched as the sun rose higher into the sky. It was quiet except for the rapid hammering of a neighbor somewhere. It was getting louder though. "Wait. That's not hamm—."

"I-CHI-GO!" His dad crashed through his door, feet first, flying at his son.

"You crazy old goat!" Ichigo jumped up out of reaction. He hadn't needed to deal with this for five years. Anyone would have a heart attack! He punched his father down, and grumbled about annoying family.

"Is that any way to greet your old man?!" Isshin shot up from the floor, and dusted himself off.

"After a few years of peace and quiet? Yes," Ichigo opens his drawer and rummaged through his clothes to find something to wear.

"So how was Soul Society?"

Ichigo shrugs. "It was fine. Would've been better if…"

"If Rukia was there," Isshin finishes the sentence for him. "Did you visit your cousins?"

"Whenever I could I did," Ichigo replies, not really wanting to talk about his cousins. They got over the fact that he looked _just_ like Kaien when he first stepped into Soul Society, but it didn't stop the comments. Then there is Rukia who had this undeniable hard crush on Kaien, the cousin he will never meet. For some unknown reason Kaien took Rukia under his wing, and even trained her so well she got her shikai. He didn't really get much on Miyako except she was loyal, and a tough fighter. Every time he heard a story on Kaien it was he, Ukitake and Rukia. Always the three of them because of course Rukia followed Kaien around like a _"Love-sick-puppy,"_ Ukitake coined the term. _"All in good nature"_ , he said. Because, of course, Kaien loved the attention. "Jerk," Ichigo breathes out.

"What was that?" Isshin asked completely oblivious to his son's inner thoughts.

"Nothing," Ichigo closes his dresser drawer, and heads to shower. "I'm meeting up with some friends soon. I'll be back for dinner."

"Oh! Is Rukia coming back with you? Are you two going to make sweet, _sweet_ love?!"

"Get _out_!" Ichigo shouted and delivered a roundhouse kick to his dad. Isshin slid down the wall in the hallway, and lay out on the floor.

"Well," rasped Isshin. "If you see Byakuya tell him sake is on me this time."

Ichigo paused on his way to the bathroom. "By the way, you wouldn't happen to know why he wasn't patrolling the area last night?"

" _Kanpai!" The three men cheered as they downed the liquid in their small cups._

 _Isshin sighed happily. "The machine finally went off, Ichigo is coming home, and Rukia is going to get her memories back!"_

"Dad _!"_

" _Yes my dear Karin?"_

" _It's ten o'clock in the morning! Why are you guys_ drinking _!"_

Ichigo felt the twitching in his eyebrow. "I'm going to go take a shower." He stepped on his dad on his way down the hall.

"Make sure you hug your sisters before you set out," Isshin remained on the floor in pain.

* * *

Grimmjow clenched and unclenched his left fist. "It's a bit slow, and tight."

"Oh definitely," Kisuke said behind his fan. He shrunk back a little from the look Grimmjow was giving him. "You'll find that humans are a lot slower in some of their physical activities, such as running, but you're such a dashing human! And look, there's no hole in that stomach of yours!"

The teal haired man resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He took out a pez dispenser, and held it out. "And this thing contains temporary souls for when I need to be an arrancar again?"

"Correct. Don't fret too much, you'll do fine."

"And this device," Grimmjow pulls a cell phone from his back pocket. "Tells me when hollows are nearby?"

"It's not just a hollow detector, these are our newest models," Kisuke snatches the phone out of Grimmjow's hand. "It's a cell phone, a hollow detector, and it has Internet capabilities. It's pretty much your modern day cell phone. All the young people will be jealous."

"I don't care about that," Grimmjow snatches the phone back.

Kisuke fans himself with a twinkle in his eye. "Oh, you might if that means you'll be able to talk to Rukia. Shouldn't you be heading out soon?"

"How do I get there?"

"Well you see this phone also has GPS capabilities too."

* * *

Rukia sat up in bed from the weirdest dream she had. Taking in her surroundings she sighs in relief that she was indeed home, and hadn't ran around neighborhoods in fear from some scary looking monster. She fell on her back, but sat right back up again. That dream felt _too_ real though. She lifts her shirt up, and slowly reaches back to feel for the claw marks. Nothing. She lets out another breath, and rolls on her side. That dream felt _too_ real. Rukia glances over at her nightstand, and notices that a light indicator on her phone kept flashing. She grabs it, and scans through the notifications. _'Tatsuki wants to meet at the coffee shop.'_

Rukia sent a confirmation message back, and got ready quickly. Rushing down the stairs, and through the kitchen she almost collides into Byakuya. "Hi, morning," Rukia says breathlessly.

Byakuya eyed her for a moment, and decided not to grill her on her whereabouts last night. "Morning. I see that you had a wonderful time last night. Coming in loud, and drunk."

"Um, I remember clearly that I wasn't drunk, but yes I did have fun," Rukia tiptoed on eggshells. "You should let me hang out with my friends more often."

"I don't see why not. Where are you headed off to this early?"

"Going to meet Tatsuki at the coffee shop."

Byakuya couldn't help but eye her shirt that was open on both sides giving a clear view of what color her bra is. "Wearing that?"

"You sometimes act like a father. Loosen up," she patted his shoulder then went to the front door, and slipped into a pair of sandals. "I'll be back."

Stepping out the front door Rukia could tell today was going to be a scorcher. She couldn't complain, but the summertime would be bearable if there was a pool in their backyard. This was when staying in her ice box room was the best thing ever. The walk to the coffee shop only took ten minutes, but it was ten minutes too long in the morning heat. Stepping into the shop Rukia notices that most of the gang was already here, and caused the main line to be long. Rukia waved to Tatsuki, and stood in line with her. "Morning."

"Good morning indeed!" Tatsuki said a bit too jovial to Rukia's liking, and briefly wondered if her friend was smacked in the head too hard during the game of Twister.

"Uh, yeah, sure. You're not drunk or anything right?" Rukia asks, and turns her attention to the front. She couldn't really see the menu because of two tall guys in front of her. She clicks her tongue then balks at their hair color. Never in her life has she seen anything so vibrant that didn't belong on a t-shirt. Bright orange and cyan, and oh they were such pretty colors. She shakes her head, and turns her back to them to question her friend more.

"No, I'm far from drunk. I'm not some amateur like Keigo," Tatsuki reassures Rukia. "It's just that it's going to be a great morning. Just wait, and see."

Rukia watches as the guys in front of her get their beverages, and move away. As she places her order she couldn't help being nosy, and stole glances at the two men as they made their way over to Uryuu. Uryuu? "Hey, Tatsuki, do you know those guys?"

"Yes! And it's about time you know them too."

"Hm, they are pretty cute though," Orihime suddenly appears between the too sucking loudly on her drink. "Mermaid-man has very sharp looking teeth, and carrot-top has a permanent kind of scowl. Like a pirate! It's a merman and a pirate!"

Rukia lightly giggles at Orihime's observations. "I don't think they're close to any of those things, but they have an attractive quality about them."

"Good, let's say 'Hi'," Tatsuki grabs Rukia's arm, but Rukia quickly stood her ground.

"What?! No way Tatsuki!" Rukia could say these bold things from afar. She likes to observe from afar! Being put in the hot spot just wasn't her style, and she tried to resist without bringing too much attention their way.

"Hi guys, hi everyone!" Tatsuki beams, and maneuvers Rukia into a seat between the two new guys. "You sit here, and I'll grab our drinks."

Crickets. Rukia also hated awkward situations.

She sighs, and sends air up to move her bang a bit. "Well, this isn't awkward at all," she says and crosses her arms across her chest.

Ichigo was only silent because seeing Rukia in motion distracted him, and the fact that her attire was completely different from what he remembers her being comfortable in. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, and chuckles. "Yeah well, excuse my friend, she isn't exactly tactful."

"Ain't discreet either," the teal hair man chimes in next to her.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki by the way," Rukia holds her hand out to Ichigo first. Once he grabs her hand Rukia had a sense of déjà vu.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

Rukia felt her heart skip a beat. She swallowed, and steadied her breathe before introducing herself to…

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

When their hands touched Rukia felt as if a jolt ran through her body. There was an image that flashed behind her eyes of white sand dunes, barren like trees, and a black sky with only a moon in wispy clouds in sight.

She jerks back, and stands up.

"Rukia, are you okay?" Uryuu asks. He was apprehensive about this whole meeting. No one knew how her memories would return. Will it all come back suddenly? Will it be in bits and pieces? In order or out of order? Will her memories come back at all? Urahara doubted the latter, but those who knew couldn't help question these things.

"I'm fine. I just really need to get my drink," Rukia lies and walks away from the table. Her head was pounding, and the pain seemingly kept increasing with each step.

"Rukia are you okay?" Orihime asks as Rukia made it to the counter. Orihime was watching from the waiting area for her drink when she felt something stir within herself.

Rukia slowly shook her head. Bad move. "Oh my head," she braces her arms on the table in front of her.

"Is it the weather?" Orihime asks now seriously concerned for her friends health. "Tatsuki, do you have Rukia's drink yet? Can I get some water over here?"

Rukia shuts her eyes tightly to stop the room from wavering. She opens them to find herself compromised, and immersed in her dream world. She was floating extremely high up, and an invisible force was holding her limbs. Directly in front of her was an enormous bird of fire. She watched as it rears its blazing head back, and launches at her. Rukia's eyes snap open as she screams, and falls backwards. Tatsuki rushes around the corner, and catches her by hooking under her armpits. How she didn't spill both their drinks was an amazing circus trick.

"Hey, are you alright?!" She asks while looking down at her.

Rukia blushes slightly at her public and clumsy outburst. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just looking like a completely crazy person but…" She couldn't shake the déjà vu feeling. Something was amiss, something was really wrong here.

The guys at the table were eyeing her from afar with wary expressions. Uryuu felt like he was literally sweating enough to fill up buckets. "Well don't look so damn obvious!" He hisses at them all.

"I can look at her as hard, and long as I want to. Haven't seen her in five years," Grimmjow retorts sounding like the jackass everyone knew him for.

Ichigo frowns at his counterpart, well other counterpart. "You look desperate, stop drooling."

"What?" Grimmjow scoffs. "Like you're not curious how all this is going to go down?"

Uryuu sucks in his breath as the girls began making their way back to the table. "Okay, can we _shut up_ about this right now?" He whispers. It was the wrong day to wear white. If this situation gets anymore tense he could enter himself into a wet t-shirt contest if they held them for males.

Rukia took her place back in between the new males, and acted like nothing happened. So did they. Everyone waited with baited breaths as they watch Rukia settle down in her sit, and sip her drink. "Well, what's everyone doing today?"

The group around her flinches in their own unique way. "Why are you guys so jumpy? Is it because of me?" Rukia asks pointing a finger at herself.

Uryuu clears his throat. "We were just wondering if you're truly okay?"

"You guys, I didn't hit my head or anything. Tatsuki caught me," Rukia shrugs nonchalantly, and takes another sip.

Grimmjow growls much to Rukia's amusement because humans just don't do that. She watches as he pulls out a smart phone. "This damn thing won't stop shaking."

He unlocks the screen, and Rukia leans closer to take a look. "Oh hey, we have the same phone, but what kind of app are you in? Is that a game?"

On Grimmjow's screen it was black with a neon blue grid. There was an indicator that Rukia wasn't sure to say it was the GPS location of where they were at, or another destination. Surrounding that indicator was a radius filled in with a light blue color, and there was a dot beeping on the outside of it. Ichigo could see what was going on, and cursed to himself. He looks over to Uryuu who nods in understanding. _Hollow_. It was Chad who excuses himself though beating Uryuu to it. Uryuu _really_ wanted to go though.

Grimmjow laid his phone down on the table finally getting the gist of what the heck was going on with his gadget. He sensed the hollow, but it was nothing but a little weakling. Absolutely nothing to be bothered with, and he highly doubted that it could sense Rukia's reiatsu. If anything it was all of theirs' concentrated in one area, and if that weakling hollow knew what was good for it then it would flutter away to look for something better to do. After a few minutes the outside dot on the radar disappeared, and Chad came back all cool and collected. Rukia tilts her head to the side.

"It's a really slow paced game if you ask me," she says as she notices no other dots were popping up on the radar.

"Well what do you do on your phone?" Grimmjow asks.

Rukia pulls her phone out. "I can play games, text people, and call people."

"Call?"

"Oh come on you know when you call someone," Rukia starts and stares at Grimmjow who had a blank expression on his face. He wasn't getting it. "You dial the person you want to call, and you talk to them over the phone."

' _Has this guy been living under a rock?'_

Grimmjow looks away. "I get it."

Rukia wasn't convinced.

"Eh, why don't you demonstrate," Tatsuki suggests.

Rukia grabs her phone. "I'll call Tatsuki, and you can see how this strange technology works."

"No, call Grimmjow," Tatsuki says quickly. "He probably learns best by being hands on," she says covering her tracks.

"Don't you know it?" Grimmjow's grin was back.

Tatsuki looks at him not in the mood. "Actually I don't, but I know who does, and she's sitting right—."

"Rukia, call Grimmjow!" Uryuu screams out suddenly.

This was the most animated Rukia has ever seen of this quiet man. She looks at him perplexed for a second before reaching over to input her number in Grimmjow's phone. She showed how it worked because she felt deep within her that he didn't actually know what the fuck to do with a phone.

"Just that simple," she says and smiles at him. Grimmjow wasn't a shy person, not at all, but he couldn't help himself when she talked to him. He became docile and tamed, and he felt at peace with himself. Which is a high rarity. He grabbed his phone back from her, and mumbled thanks in return.

The rest of breakfast went by smoothly. Except for at one point Rukia began to feel hot again with a dash of nausea that she battled away with water, and a bite to eat. Whatever was going on with her body she figured that it was because of an inadequate amount of sleep. Rukia yawned discreetly behind her hand. Yes, she needed more sleep obviously.

"You about to go?" Ichigo asked quietly.

Rukia blushed lightly. "I thought I covered myself well, but yes, I do need to take a nap." She said her goodbyes and promises to talk later that day when a news bulletin brought everyone's attention to a TV mounted in the corner.

" _There have been no leads as to what has caused destruction in this neighborhood."_ A news anchorwoman talked as the camera panned away from her to the cemented barriers that were demolished in front of the peoples' homes, and large craters in the street.

"That's so bizarre," Orihime spoke up then shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well, must be the invisible monsters."

Rukia gave her dear friend a look, and shook her head with a smile. Not paying attention to the eerie silence of the group.

"What invisible monsters?" Uryuu asked wiping sweat from his brow.

"You know, ghosts!" she explained casually. "When they get angry they cause destructions for no reason. My brother used to tell me stories like that."

Rukia nodded her head in agreement. So her brother was responsible for all the crazy talk, which explained a lot. "And with that I'm going home guys."

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Ichigo asks, standing up as well.

"That's kind of you, but I think I can man—."

"Grimmjow will walk with you guys as well!" Tatsuki piped in, and pulled the disgruntled looking man up from his seat.

Rukia took in a deep breath to calm her nerves. Everyone was acting completely out of character this morning, and she didn't know these guys but apparently everyone else did. "Fine. But I suggest _everyone_ goes home, and get some rest. You're all acting weird as hell."

The walk was surprisingly pleasant, minus the heat of course. Rukia was surprised that they all had a lot of things in common. Not that she knew that Ichigo and Grimmjow were pulling from her likes and dislikes prior to the memory wipe. Before she knew it she had acquired Ichigo's number as well before the two males left her side after walking her home. It couldn't be helped that she had a shit-eating grin on her face as she walked the halls of their modest house. Despite the weird, and obscure visions, the morning turned out really well, and now… "Bed," she sighed as she threw herself into the nice, cool, puffy comforter.

A whole set of weeks laid out in front of them. It was summer vacation, and who knows what shenanigans her and her friends will get themselves in. She smiled as she drifted back to sleep.

 ****

 **A/N: They are here!... And now we build on top of that, and reveal secrets and lies, and monsters OH MY! I like how innocent this all is. What happens next? Some light fun, some light flirting, and maybe some power surging.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Whoo it's been awhile. Not happy about that, but it was well worth it. Got second in my category at pole competition! I'm ready for the next one, but also I think I need a different category…maybe…exotic? :) Anyways! Sorry for the wait, hope this helps quench your chapter thirst.**

 **As We Know It**

 **Chapter Four**

 _It was raining. It was dark, and it was pouring down. Rukia felt the full weight of the person she was holding, and slowly sank down to the ground. She felt her mouth open in a scream, but heard no sounds except for the pounding of the rain. She squeezed her eyes shut, and clung tightly to the body._

" _You will still want to be by the side of_ this boy _?"_

 _Rukia opens her eyes, and found herself staring at her brother who was wearing the black robes that was common in her dreams. But Byakuya too? And what's with the weird hair clips?_

 _Her shoulders were holding her tightly from a guy with bright red hair, and tribal tattoos on his forehead._

" _I see now, Rukia," Byakuya continued. "This boy does indeed bear a striking resemblance to_ him _."_

 _The person lying down directly behind her brother stirred, and latched onto Byakuya's pants. "Bears a striking resemblance to him?" He lifted his head, and Rukia gasped. 'Ichigo?!'_

 _She felt the heavy weight of emotions bearing down on her. A mixture of sadness and grief, and a small hint of regret. What was all of this? Why was this even happening?_

 _Ichigo looked right at her in shock, and with a pleading look in his eyes to understand what the hell was going on. "Wait, stop, look at me! Is this some kind of joke!?"_

 _She felt the tears coming, but she held on to them. She somehow knew that she couldn't shed tears in front of her brother. She watched as the red haired man somehow conjured up double shoji doors with his sword, and witnessed swallowtail butterflies fly out. Next thing she knew she was beyond the door, and watched them closed…_

Rukia slowly opened her eyes, and tried to get a grasp on her emotions. Her dreams have been happening frequently, but most of them were fairly harmless without causing such a residual effect from them. Faces were more visible than ever, and it all seemed like one big endless screenplay. She couldn't understand why they were happening because she assumed they were in correlation with her classes, but since it's summer vacation it just didn't make sense why they kept coming. Let alone inserting a guy she just met about a week ago. What was up with that?

She slowly sat up, and rubbed her eyes noticing how moist her cheeks were in some places. _'Have I been crying?'_ She sat there completely dumbfounded. Ever since that dream with the scary monster she's been experiencing strange events such as like the time at the coffee shop. Then there have been multiple moments where she'll see a random person literally floating around.

Her, Orihime and Tatsuki went to the mall earlier that week when she saw the latest one. Rukia was browsing through a rack of shirts when…

" _Boo!"_

 _Rukia stood there holding the shirts apart trying her best to ignore the head that was just sticking out from the wall. She kept telling herself that it wasn't real, whatever this strange phenomenon was._

" _Rukia are you okay?" Orihime asks, and walks over._

 _Rukia quickly lets the shirts fall back in place, and moves over to a rack of skirts. "Perfectly fine. Just saw a hideous shirt is all."_

" _I know exactly how you feel," mumbled Tatsuki as she eyed a frilly shirt she was looking at._

 _Rukia placed the skirt in front of her waist as she modeled in front of a mirror. She really liked it. It was a skater style skirt, and it wasn't too short in her opinion. She pulled it away, and the floating human came floating up taunting her making funny faces. Rukia ran a shaky hand down her face before putting the skirt back in the place leaving the area completely._

" _Rukia?" Orihime asked after her._

" _Going home. I'm suddenly not feeling all too great!"_

Rukia kept to herself since then. Mainly because she didn't want to believe Orihime with her crazy-ghost-story theories. Of course there were texts from both Ichigo and Grimmjow, but she hasn't ventured back out into the public since then. And now these dreams were plaguing her sleeping state. Rukia rested her head in her hands. In the real world there are ghosts, in the dream world there are people dressed in black robes wielding swords. There are so many people there. Some with names, some without names. _'And what was the deal with the first dream? Who was I holding?'_

Rukia was brought back to reality when she heard a low rumble outside, and for a second for reasons she could not explain her heart sped up quite quickly. She looked over towards her window, and noted how dark it was outside. Looking at her clock it was only nine in the morning. "Must be getting ready to storm," she mused.

She got up, and got ready for the day though she wasn't planning on venturing outside. Especially not with the weather turning out not so great. Coming out of the bathroom she threw on some jean shorts with a top that crossed high on up, and left the back bare. She walked to her window, and pushed it wide open. It was so muggy, and dark out. She doubted anyone would even want to do anything today. Just as she was chalking it up to another day inside her phone went off.

"Hey, Tatsuki, what's up?"

" _Just calling to see if you had any plans for the day?"_

"Ugh, probably not," Rukia sat in the window bay watching the clouds build up. "Not with how it's looking outside."

" _I figured much, and that's great news because Ichigo is having movies and food at his house,"_ Tatsuki explained with excitement in her voice.

Rukia grinned, and noticed something about her friend. "You know, you get so excited when you mention him? Do you have a crush on him or something?"

" _Let's not get this twisted. I've known that dolt since we were little, and kicked his ass in karate,"_ Tatsuki reminisced on the old days. _"He was Mr. Scowl for years after his mom passed. Then you showed up."_

Tatsuki slapped a hand over her mouth at the slip up, and Rukia wasn't sure what she heard.

"What was that Tatsuki?" She asked with uncertainty. Did she hear that right?

" _Nothing, I haven't woken up fully yet. So, did you need a ride to Ichigo's?"_

* * *

Uryuu sunk deep into the couch at the apartment him and Orihime share. After a day of grocery shopping, and furniture shopping he just wanted to relax in peace and quiet, and to not stress about how everything revolving around Rukia was going to work out. He still couldn't determine how her memory was coming back. If only he could find a clue then he would know how to go about with Orihime. At least that's how he was planning around it, but as long as he got to explain to Orihime first without any interference then he hoped everything would be all right.

She quickly put their groceries up in their respective places, and reminded Uryuu that Ichigo was having movie night. The sewing-genius-intuitive man wasn't known to be explicit even when staring down millions of menos grande, but one word managed to slip past his lips.

"Uryuu?" Orihime poked her head from the kitchen corner. "What's the matter?"

He made a show of messing with his eye. "A bug managed to get behind my glasses. Give me a moment."

Orihime watched out of concern as her boyfriend hurried into their bathroom. Recently she's noticed a slight change in his behavior lately. That was what her intuition was telling her anyways, and a woman's intuition was everything. Maybe it was work related. Whatever the case may be she'll try her hardest to get Uryuu back on track.

Uryuu returned from the bathroom looking relatively normal (he gave himself a pep talk to get his shit together).

"You ready to head out?" He asked.

Orihime smiled and nodded. Maybe it was nothing at all. Uryuu grabbed an umbrella on the way out. The clouds have been in thick since the morning when they were running errands. Surprisingly it only barely sprinkled here and there.

As they drove to Ichigo's place Uryuu decided he needed to change his tactics and of thinking. It's been a week and so far Rukia hasn't given anyone a hint about remembering anything so he had to assume her memories were going to be returning slowly, or just at a slow pace. If things were going to come in order then he had until the events after the rescuing of Rukia.

He just preferred not to go through that whole ordeal again. Too much drama in his opinion, and he hated drama with a passion. The remainder of the ride he rid his thoughts of what the future may hold, and enjoyed Orihime bouncing around to pop music. About twenty minutes later they reached Ichigo's house pulling up behind Tatsuki's jeep as they parked.

Tatsuki and Rukia got out, and noticed Uryuu pulling up. Tatsuki greeted them when the couple got out of their car. "Hey guys."

Orihime waved and bounced over to her best friends. "I made cookies last night! Chocolate chip with hints of pepper spice."

Rukia kept her face neutral this time, and asked a question for distraction. "Which place is Ichigo's?" Anything to distract Orihime from her talks of her own cooking.

"The one with the clinic attached to it," Uryuu answered.

"Really? That's unique," Rukia observed. "To be fair though it feels as if I've lived in a hole my entire life. I never knew there was another side to Karakura."

"I didn't know either Rukia," Orihime chimed in. "It's a whole other side over here. Uryuu, you knew about this haven't you?"

"We've been very busy with work Orihime, but I'll take you out on a date here next time," he offered. "How does that sound?"

Tatsuki smirked at Uryuu's smooth dodge. She rang the doorbell, and waited for Ichigo to answer.

Ichigo, on the other side of the sliding doors, was attempting to calm an overly excited Yuzu. It didn't help with Grimmjow there distracting him questioning what everything was in the house. Like seriously does he not remember being human at all? Wait. What era was he a human anyways? Ichigo shook his head to clear his mind. He didn't think his sister of all people would be just as enthusiastic like their father. Someone was bound to end up like their father. Just not him and Karin.

"Yuzu, she's not going to recognize you, remember?" He asked getting a little apprehensive that his family might screw everything up. The pro about that: no more lies and hiding. Con about that: Rukia's mental state will be reduced to fragile status, and extra drama. Along with the high probability that she wouldn't want anything to do with him or Grimmjow.

"You don't have to worry about me Ichigo," Karin piped in.

Well that was a relief.

He looked around the kitchen at all the food Yuzu prepped. Nothing had changed since his five-year absence. No not really, his sisters definitely have changed from little girls to teenagers. Waited any longer, and they would've practically been adults. His dad though, was still goat-face, and plain old Isshin.

Isshin came in from the side door to the clinic twirling. "My third daughter is finally here!"

Ichigo palmed his face. In hindsight this was a terrible idea to have a get together at his place. Just down right awful. Why didn't anyone convince him _not_ to do this?

"You need to go back to the clinic!"

"Not until after I say hello to my dear daughter," Isshin danced around the living room.

Meanwhile sitting down at the kitchen table Grimmjow was becoming bored of this waiting game, and was actually curious to know what these movies are. He sighed out of boredom, and hoped a hollow would come around today. He hoped everyday for a battle. He'll just have to wait for Rukia to start triggering things again. Just as he was about to go up and take a nap in Ichigo's room the doorbell rang. A grin spread across Grimmjow's face, he was ready to his woman's heart racing and unlocking some memories.

"Are we the first ones to arrive?" Tatsuki asks as they all took their shoes off, and made themselves comfortable.

"Chad, Keigo and Mizuiro are grabbing drinks. They'll be here shortly," Ichigo explained.

Ishida crossed his arms over his chest. "What kind of drinks?"

Everyone, Keigo is not to be trusted with any innocent task.

"But we already have everything here Ichigo," Yuzu stepped in. She looked over at Rukia, and had to stop herself from rushing the petite woman.

Rukia was busy taking in her surroundings when the teenager introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Yuzu—"

"RUKIA!"

Said girl jumped back a little from the older man that appeared right in front of her face.

"Hi," she replied timidly.

"No. This is _not_ what we're going to do," Ichigo came in for the rescue, saving Rukia from an onslaught from his dad and sister. He put his arm around her shoulders, and re-introduced his family to her in an organized manner. He also introduced Orihime; he almost forgot that he had to do that. Such a pain in his ass that Uryuu did what he did.

Isshin pulled Rukia into a tight hug, and she had a sense of déjà vu again. It was gone as quickly as it came without any crazy flashing images accompanying along. After the introduction and hugs were out of the way Isshin excused himself, and promised what he would do.

Shortly after the rest of the gang arrived with alcoholic beverages of course. Yuzu told everyone to dig in, and they all began to get accustomed to the Kurosaki household again. Except Grimmjow, who wasn't used to any of this. He usually preferred to keep to himself since his crossover. Mainly because he still wasn't too keen on the shinigamis with their laws and rules. He was sure they were just as suspicious of him too, but Rukia showed him something his Espada family had not. 

* * *

" _You have the wrong girl."_

 _Grimmjow calmly turned his head to his prisoner._

" _You killed Aaroneiro, and there was a reiatsu surge in your area," he slid his eyes away from her. "Aizen might be interested in you still."_

 _Rukia scoffed. "I'm not that special. He already took what he wanted from me."_

 _Grimmjow ignored her comment and went with a different approach._

" _We all know how deep your relationship with that boy goes," he said still keeping his gaze looking out the window. "He'll come for you first, and then I'll kill him. He won't even make it to that other chick."_

" _Your information is outdated," Rukia closed her eyes, and leaned her head back against the white pristine wall. "Even if our relationship was still intact I'm not the priority. I can hold up on my own against your kind."_

" _While practically dying," Grimmjow added in sarcastically. He finally turned his full attention to the shinigami, but it appeared as if she was done with the conversation. She was still healing from her battle with the ninth Espada. She tended to sleep a lot on his bed, or appeared to be asleep most of the time. He also found out that she could be a little actress. He was confident in abducting her, but didn't know how right she was because she wasn't the priority. He also didn't know that "saving" her was the first crack on his wall..._

"You've been lost in your head?" The woman of his problems sat beside him with a plate full of food. She nudged it towards him.

"Have some. Mostly finger foods."

As an Espada there was no need for food. When you're a Hollow you either ate other hollows or spirits from the human world. When you're in a gigai Urahara made, you better eat food to fuel yourself. The predator in him always leaned towards the cautious side so it amused everyone when he sniffed his food first then ate it.

Ichigo shook his head at Grimmjow's eating habits, and watched Rukia force him to stop sniffing his food first and just eat. He supposed it would take some time for the former number six to get used to the human world. Took Rukia about a couple of months to blend in with his friends, but she sure didn't really know how the world truly functioned. Looking at her now though wasn't the same as looking at Rukia when he was fifteen. How much has her knowledge expanded? On another note, what was beginning to irk Ichigo was how Rukia gravitated toward Grimmjow more than to him. The hollow in the back of his mind suggested that he's going to have to take initiative. He had home advantage, own that shit. Ichigo reminded Zangetsu that it wasn't a competition, but he did have a valid point so he kind of listened to him and pulled Rukia away from everyone.

"I want to give you a private tour," he explained as they walked up the stairs. "Everyone else has been here before."

"Oh then shouldn't we get Orihime too then?" Rukia asked him.

Ichigo shrugged. "She won't ever be over here alone."

Rukia smirked. "Are you suggesting that one day I'll be over here by myself?"

Well she was definitely still a flirt. Ichigo took the bait, and stopped walking to look at her. His eyes swept over her body, and the look that was burning behind his eyes was making her feel a certain type of way. She had admitted to herself from the beginning that both males were extremely attractive, and she also had to admit that this was her first time being attracted to anyone in a _very_ long time. How is that these two show up, and her hormones are acting like she was a brand new teenager? She delicately chewed on the corner of her bottom lip. Ichigo saw this and turned away from her to continue the tour.

Zangetsu was telling him to tease her. He was still kind of listening to his Hollow. Kind of.

"And here's my room. Where one day you might be alone," he teased with a smile.

"Oh, ha ha," Rukia smiled and walked to his window. "Who would've thought that Ichigo Kurosaki is a flirt?"

His eyes widen slightly at the familiarity of her words. "Not to everyone so don't group me in with Keigo," he replied as he watched her look out the window.

Outside lightning flashed across the dark sky causing Rukia to step back from the window. The thunder reminded her of the nightmare she had. When she turned around a heavy feeling overcame her.

"Why does it feel like I've been here before?" She mumbled.

"Is your house the same build?" Ichigo offered.

She shook her head. "No way. Your house is way bigger, and you have a clinic attached as well."

There was a building thrum in the back of her head as the sense of déjà vu took over. She didn't want to cause a weird scene again like at the coffee house so she decided to sit on the closet object next to her. She hoisted herself up, and sat on the desk that was by the window and tried to play it cool. _'Don't freak out. Need a distraction.'_

"So what brought you back here?" Rukia asked suddenly. "It's kind of boring here."

"It's quiet. Definitely not as big where I was before, but maybe you need the right person to show you around."

"You offering?"

Ichigo moves to sit on the bed in front of Rukia. "Whenever you're ready I'll show you around."

Rukia nodded, but the sick heavy feeling hadn't left yet, and the throbbing in her head kept intensifying. Maybe a glass of water will help because it was that same damn feeling back at the coffee shop. _'Oh God, please not now.'_

Rukia closed her eyes, and made to stand up, but she couldn't. Slowly opening her eyes she noticed that Ichigo's room was bathed in the glowing rays of the setting sun, beautiful shades of oranges and reds. She knew this wasn't possible because the sky was throwing around lightning just moments ago.

Ichigo shifted into her vision. He looked different, not too different, but maybe slightly younger, and wearing a school uniform. It was another bizarre vision. Why was this happening to her? She couldn't process her own question at the time because she was living the vision at the moment.

Ichigo put his hands down trapping Rukia on a fixed spot, and she felt herself open her legs so he could move in closer. He smirked as he moved in between her thighs, and oh that smirk lit a fire deep within her. He leaned down and locked their lips together in a searing kiss. She felt herself use her legs to wrap them around his waist effectively pulling him closer to her center, and keeping him in place as well.

One of Ichigo's hands came up, and gripped the hair at the nape of her neck. His other hand was pushing her skirt further up her thigh. Skirt? It didn't matter because the make out session went from innocent to passionate with Ichigo fully gripping her ass, and her grinding her core up against his hard on. As her present reality started interfering with the vision she heard her voice say in a rather seductive tone.

" _Who would've thought that Ichigo Kurosaki is a flirt?"_

A sharp pain erupted in the back of Rukia's head causing her to open her eyes to find Ichigo staring at her with an eyebrow cocked up. He wasn't wearing a school uniform, his hair was slightly different, and he was still perched up on the edge of his bed.

"What's up?"

"Um, I…" she rubbed her forehead still feeling the effects from her sudden headache attack. Her head throbbed again, and nausea hit her full on. "I need some water."

"Yeah, sure. Are you okay?" Ichigo asks as he helps her stand up, noticing the shakiness in her hands. She couldn't keep the slight blush from appearing on her cheeks.

Before they could reach the door it burst open with Grimmjow standing on the other side looking a little disgruntled. "Are we going to watch these movies or what?"

Looking at Rukia he noticed she was slightly pale, but nothing else appeared to be out of place. He'll ask Ichigo later about what happened, and better not say 'It was nothing', because he knew that surge of power came from the little woman.

Ichigo caught Grimmjow's eye and nodded then the trio went down, and rejoined their friends. Everyone scrambling to claim spots on the couches. Keigo tried to fight his spot to sit next to Orihime, but Tatsuki and Uryuu weren't having it. Then he tried his luck with Princess Rukia.

Ichigo couldn't decide if he was more amused or annoyed with his friend. Everyone knows the whole ordeal, except Orihime. So either this fool forgot Rukia was already taken, or he should try to become an actor. Grimmjow on the other hand, wasn't having it (he was annoyed), and it only took one look from him to have Keigo sweating and sighing in defeat. Keigo moved to sit by Mizuiro.

"Why do you even bother?" Mizuiro asked under his breath. "Pretty sure I've asked this before."

Rukia wasn't paying too much attention to the commotion because of her headache; at least it was beginning to ebb away. Orihime, with her observant self, witnessed all of the fiasco, and wondered if both Ichigo and Grimmjow had a slight crush on her friend. This was something she was going to keep her eyes on because this was the summer that she'll find her best friend a boyfriend. 

* * *

"I don't advise being inebriated will do anyone any good," Byakuya suggested sagely.

Kisuke opened up his fan to hide the amusement on his face. "He's still a bit peeved about his lack in responsibility the other night."

Byakuya sent the mad scientist a killing glare. It didn't kill him though.

"My son was there Byakuya! Nothing bad was going to happen," Isshin said jovially as he poured another round of sake for them.

"And if the order came a second later then Rukia could've been gravely injured."

"Byakuya always the worrying type," Yoruichi came in clutching onto a clipboard. "You're not the only one with eyes on her. Kisuke had her."

"How's your shift going dear?" Kisuke asks.

"Quite exciting actually. I would say at this latest surge she's around the development when Ichigo was seeing ghost on a regular basis," she concluded from her notes.

"Ichigo always had his powers though," Isshin remarked.

"Unchecked," Byakuya said without missing a beat.

Isshin gave Byakuya a mock glare then turned his attention back to Yoruichi. "So what are you saying?"

"You guys are still expecting her powers to happen suddenly, but I believe it's safe to say it won't happen like that because it's Rukia."

Byakuya downed his drink, and refilled his own cup. "Rukia was naturally gifted in suppressing her spiritual pressure, and excelled in Kido."

"It'll be natural for her body to suppress the growing powers without her knowledge," Kisuke finished.

Yoruichi nodded along with both men's statements. "Exactly."

Isshin sat quietly deep in thought. "How can we make her realize the changes?"

Kisuke shrugged. "We'll just have to wait for a memory trigger."

"Then while we wait, let's drink up!" Isshin suggested. "Ichigo will be with my third daughter, and so will Grimmjow."

Yoruichi made herself comfortable against Kisuke. "What's up with the three of them anyways?"

Byakuya gave her a blank look. "I would not like to discuss unfortunate things."

Kisuke snapped his fan shut. "Menage a trois," he said with a cheerful smile.

Isshin hooted in jubilance, and Byakuya slapped Kisuke across the face with his own fan as Yoruichi cackled in the background.

 **A/N: I wonder how slow I'm going to develop this…I don't know! The pace with her powers will be however I see fit. Wouldn't be much of an adventure if she got her powers back so soon, and no drama?! Nooo with me, Kuchiki24, there must be drama! Always!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Sorry I've been MIA. Personal life had gotten the best of me. Was engaged, and now I'm not. But during the time I was feeling sorry for myself, but why should I? I wasn't the one that cheated, and hung out with people who disrespected my significant other. So it took me some time to find myself again. I'm still sad, and I didn't want my sad and numbness to reflect through my fanfics especially when it wasn't needed so I took some time off. I'm doing better now, and I miss my fics as much as you guys so here's to better days yeah?**

 **As We Know It**

 **Chapter Five**

Rukia sat on the raised examination table feeling quite grateful that her appointment with Dr. Urahara was here. He actually had her change into an examination gown.

"Are these migraines affecting your daily activities?" he asked.

Rukia scratched her cheek with her finger in thought. "Not necessarily. It happens irregularly."

"What do you think brings on these migraines?"

"Um…" Rukia looks over at the door as Yoruichi wheels in a cart with other screens and monitors that was upgraded in the tech world. Courtesy of Kisuke of course.

Yoruichi noticed the curious looks Rukia was giving them. "These are to see if we can catch one of your migraine attacks."

"There's technology for that?" Rukia ask with a tilt of her head.

"There's technology for everything silly," Yoruichi replied heartedly. It really was a device to monitor flares from her nerves, but also an enhanced version of detecting reiatsu.

While Yoruichi began hooking Rukia up to the machine Kisuke continued with the questions. "Ms. Kuchiki would you say stress brings these migraines on?"

"Oh! Um, no it's not stress. It's really random, usually happens when I'm hanging around with my friends lately," Rukia nodded assuring herself that it _was_ usually when the whole gang is together.

"When would you these started?" Kisuke wrote more notes down on the clipboard.

"That's easy, it all started after this one dream I had," Rukia says then clamps her mouth shut after her confession. She sighs and looks around. "Saying that aloud sounded really silly, it's nothing. It honestly could be stressed."

Kisuke looks her squarely in the eye. "Rukia everything you say here is confidential. And even small things such as dreams can reveal a much deeper understanding."

Rukia nodded feeling better to be able to say anything aloud about that one particular dream.

"So what was your dream about?" Kisuke continues and begins to monitor the new machine with Yoruichi.

Rukia sits deep in thought for a few seconds to get all her words in order. "I don't remember all the details precisely, but I know it had a feeling of danger. It was dangerous actually. This freakish, disturbing looking monster was chasing me. About at least taller than two houses put together.

It wanted _me_ for some odd reason, and no one else was around to help. I remember getting hurt, and I felt like that the wounds that I had should have, if not killed me, and then I should've passed out. I didn't though. I felt for sure it was going to get me then it disappeared."

Kisuke nods along. "Interesting dream indeed. Anything else you remember?"

"Uh.." Rukia frowns then blushes. "You were there at the end, and that's all I can think of."

"Oh my! You dreamt about your doctor?! I'm super flattered!" Kisuke sweeps his fan out from his robe, and began fanning himself. "Did your doctor save you, and patch you all up?"

Yoruichi throws a pen from across the room, and smacks Kisuke square in the face. "Do not encourage him."

"Right," a blushing Rukia agrees.

Kisuke moans and rubs his face. "My nurse is so cruel to me."

He straightens up, and stands by Rukia's side. "I would like to try an experiment on you if you don't mind."

Rukia nods, ready to do anything to solve these damn migraine plagues. "Sure what is it?"

"To simply take a nap."

"I'm not even sure if I can. Not really tired," Rukia explains.

"You will be," Kisuke winks, and a puff of smoke flashed before Rukia's eyes. He laid Rukia all the way back. "I love my technology."

"I bet you cried in her dreams," Yoruichi says with a smirk, knocking a couple of pegs down on her man's ego.

"Yoruichi!" Kisuke cries.

…" _You will automatically be granted to move directly into the Kuchiki manor currently inhabited by Byakuya. You will also be required to follow_ all _Kuchiki laws that have been upheld by this family for generations," Ginrei said as he swiftly glanced at Byakuya, his grandson._

 _Byakuya standing along side Rukia didn't give notice to the slight sting, or that he didn't care, or both. He already had planned in his mind this was the last family law he would break. Because once he had laid eyes on Rukia there was no way he could back out on his promise to Hisana. She looked exactly like her. It was eerie and comforting at the same time, it gave him an array of conflicting emotions. Sad because Rukia was underneath his nose the entire time, yet he searched far into the seventy-eighth district of Rukongai. Relieved because she wasn't dead, and in a way had a piece of Hisana still with him._

 _He closes his eyes, and concentrated on keeping his emotions in check. He vowed to himself that he would go down to his parent's grave to never break another rule. He will be the outstanding son, the best Kuchiki head clan, they wanted him to be._

" _You do understand being adopted into this family will make your status aristocratic?" Ginrei asks looking sternly at Rukia._

 _She nods quickly understanding the severity of it all. Aristocrats were envied among the poorest districts of Rukongai, but most importantly so was having a family. She always wanted a family, but first she wanted to talk to—_

" _Rukia! Hey Rukia guess wha—," a strong built man came bursting through the doors, but stilled when he noticed the aristocratic family._

" _Ah, well it seems we have been interrupted. We will be eagerly waiting on your replay," Ginrei says, and they all filed out past the red haired man who's eyes were following Byakuya in astonishment._

 _Once they cleared the room he quickly approaches Rukia. "Do you know who those people were?!" he asks ecstatically. "What did they want?"_

" _They want to adopt me into the Kuchiki family," she replies looking him directly in the eyes. He appeared shocked for a couple of seconds then grabs her by the shoulders._

" _A family? That's great!" He laughs, and forces happiness in his voice. "That's always want you wanted!"_

 _A wall of disappointment crashes into her. She wanted to say_ 'I thought we were family', 'I thought I was your family', 'Did you ever consider us together as _anything_?!'. _Instead she lifts his hands off her shoulders says, "I see."_

 _And walks out of the training room…_

Rukia opens her eyes, and is overwhelmed with physical pain and emotions. She sits up, and cries silently. Why were these dreams affecting her so much? She was so disappointed with this red haired man, so disappointed that if she ever met a guy that looked remotely like him she swears she's going to slap him. Repeatedly. She calms her breathing down, and wipes her tears away. She doesn't remember being this emotional in her life, ever.

In an office room, Kisuke, Byakuya, and Yoruichi were observing Rukia through camera. Byakuya had made a move to leave when he saw his sister in distress, but Kisuke told him to not intervene. Rukia needed to feel every emotion, and the pain would help him determine what may be causing her to have these migraines. From what they had discovered previously, and from the reiatsu surge they just experienced, he has a pretty good hunch.

"That reading was in the green," Yoruichi says aloud typing onto the tablet she held. "We might have a couple of minutes before a hollow appears."

Kisuke sat in deep thought before standing up and rushing off to his patient's room. "I have a couple of more questions to asks," he says, his voice holding no sense of teasing.

Rukia was sitting with her fingers laced together, and chewing on the corner of her bottom lip when her doctor came through the door.

"I think we may have everything dear, but a couple of more questions will help me determine certain things," Kisuke said not wasting any time. "What did you dream?"

"Feudal? No, maybe like shogun? I really can't place the time period, but usually everyone is wearing black robes," Rukia starts to explain. "Byakuya was there this time, with older people, and some guy with red hair interrupted."

' _Ah, the adoption.'_ Kisuke stored that information, and continued with the questions.

"And how did you feel?"

"Disappointed, deeply," she says while looking at the floor. "Not with my brother though."

' _Physical_ and _emotional responses. Interesting.'_ Kisuke stood with a stoic expression for a few seconds then beamed a smile at her.

"Well then Ms. Kuchiki I think that will be all for this month!" He walks over to a chair that held her clothing, and brought her articles to her. "I will be contacting you within a week or so with solutions, but they happen to intensify before I get to you I urge you to call me right away."

"No cause for alarm. I just want to make sure you're safe," and with that he left the room for Rukia to get dressed.

Byakuya and Yoruichi walked down the hallway as Kisuke came out from the room. He motioned for them to follow him up front so Rukia wouldn't overhear them talking.

"It seems to appear that it's not only physical touch from Ichigo and Grimmjow, but her memories are triggering her reiatsu as well." He retells the "dream" that Rukia had, and comes to the theories: memories will not come in order, and her pain is what they initial thought. Her body naturally suppressing her reiatsu. The strain and the amount of energy being used to keep her powers in are causing her migraines and her drowsiness.

"She needs a safe space to expel her reiatsu out, and not alert any hollows..or Aizen," Kisuke reasons.

Yoruichi smiles and crosses her arms. "Well we have a place for that. Make yourself scarce at home. Stay in our room in the corner somewhere."

"Why must you torture me so?" Kisuke whines.

Rukia was still in the patient room when she heard that blood curling howling from her dreams. She quickly tugs her shirt on, and rushes out the door. Yoruichi notices Rukia rushing towards them, and gives the men a look.

"I will do the honors. I need a workout anyways," Yoruichi leaves the building before Rukia caught up to them.

"Byakuya, is there anything happening outside?" Rukia asks, her heart pounding.

Byakuya stares Rukia dead in the eyes. "Why would there be anything happening outside other than what is happening now?" He felt the hollow's presence ebb away, and leads his sister to the door.

"It's as it was when we walked in. Sunny and hot."

Byakuya turns to give Kisuke a slight bow before he escorts Rukia out of the building. "What has you nervous?"

Rukia shakes her head to clear out her scared feelings. If Byakuya didn't seem to worry then she herself won't worry. Besides, she always felt safe around her brother. "Nothing, I think I'm overreacting to my problems. Stressing out for no reason. I shouldn't stress out until I have definitive answers right?"

Byakuya nods his head along with Rukia. Kisuke will call her later, and offer her solutions to her problems, he was sure of this. He just wants her body to stop going into overdrive protective mode, he didn't enjoy seeing her in discomfort.

"Okay then no more stressing!" Rukia says with a smile. "Positive thoughts only…" she trails off as she sees a ghostly figure smiling and waving at her. "Byakuya, are psychics real?"

He was about to slide into the car when Rukia threw him a curveball. _'Psy-chic?'_ He blinked his eyes at her, he was truly stumped. What the fuck is a _psychic_?

On the other side of town after taking care of the hollow Yoruichi went to their home a.k.a. shop to prepare the basement. She phoned Ichigo on the way over to meet her there.

Ichigo stood there in the training room scratching his head as Yoruichi gives it a make over. Giving some more greenery than desert look.

"So, Kisuke specifically said exercising?" Ichigo asks unclear of the instructions Yoruichi blabbered off to him when he came in.

"Well, he didn't necessarily say _exercise_ , but don't you think it's a good idea to retrain her to the shinigami ways? I mean there's another way to exercise with her on the ground with you on top or vice—" Yoruichi implies with a devilish grin.

" _Ohmygodwomanshutyourfreakingmouth!_ " Ichigo shouts clearly flustered.

"By the way, physical contact between you, and the other lover boy aren't the only triggers."

"You're saying someone else can trigger her?" Ichigo didn't like the idea that someone like Mizuiro or even worse, Keigo, could set her reiatsu off. That just didn't seem right.

Yoruichi shakes her head as she types in more codes into her tablet creating a waterfall in one part of the training grounds. "Nothing that radical. The people that are here, _we_ , have been giving her all the emotions she can garner from us."

Ichigo's face had skeptical written all over it. "Even Byakuya?"

"You haven't been around him for the past five years to understand how Byakuya functions, and even if you were I highly doubt that you would even catch the signals with how clueless you are," Yoruichi says with a tug to her lips.

"Hey! I resent that!" Ichigo shouts.

"You need to understand something," Yoruichi begins to explain as she surveys her work. There was still a section of the desert left, but more lush fields and trees on one side complete with a waterfall, and another healing spring.

"Byakuya loves Rukia very much. The way he expresses himself has changed drastically, and it was all thanks to some teenage ryoka," Yoruichi walks over to Ichigo, and pats him on the shoulder. " _You_ did that. Open your eyes more, and stop antagonizing the man."

Ichigo didn't have a response to that, and listened to wise woman. "That's one thing, but I don't know about training her. I feel it would rush the results."

"Oh I forgot to mention this. Her memories are not chronological."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Ichigo mumbles. "Her next memory could be of me screwing up!"

"Or of her in Rukongai as a child. Look Ichigo, Rukia was around a hundred and fifty years old when you two met. She's got a lot of memories to shift through before, and after you," she tries reassure him.

"I don't like this."

"And I'm sure she'll hate this as well. It's enough to have all this started cause of that damn hogyoku and Aizen," She responds sharply, not meaning to get distressed. "You have to suck it up when it happens, and get over it. Getting feelings hurt isn't worst than death. You of all people should know this by now."

She finishes typing on the tablet locking the new settings in place before she ascends the tall ladder.

Ichigo sits down on the newly made grass and texts Grimmjow the information. He was sure the Arrancar would be at the shop, but he was out doing grocery shopping with the teens. Ichigo disliked being scolded. He was a fucking captain in Soul Society yet his age compared to majority of the souls, like Yoruichi, was just another grain in the sand to them. Yes, he knew better, but it also didn't make him feel any better about the past. It haunted him in different shapes and forms. Kaien, Orihime, his mother, Grimmjow. The past and the present colliding continuously no matter what he did.

He wants to be the man that Rukia admires, and follows around blindly in love. He wants to stop these jealous urges he gets from Zangetsu. He wants to be the only person to protect her. And above all, he wants to be the man she chooses.

"I just need you to love me again Rukia," Ichigo balls a fist up, and squeezes. "Just love me."

…" _You're telling me that you couldn't handle me being gone for a few weeks? Did you ever consider my feelings?!"_

" _You never told me you were ever coming back. In fact, you never explained anything to me!"_

" _Why would I just leave you like that, and never see you again? After everything we've been through, after all the intimacy we shared? Nothing meant anything to you!"_

 _Ichigo gritted his teeth together. "Will you shut up, and let me think?!"_

" _To think? Like the typical boy you are, think with your dick," Rukia got up to leave, and before she walked out she turned back to him. "You're right, maybe it was my fault for not clarifying things between us, but I at least thought you wouldn't go behind my back and screw someone so close to us._

 _We will help you get your little friend back. Afterwards you can expect me to_ not _return."_

 _Ichigo yelled in anger, and knocked everything off his desk violently. Shattering his lamp, and scattering books and papers everywhere…_

"Why did I do it?" Ichigo has asked himself this every time he felt bad. Rukia eventually forgave him, but that took years. Grimmjow was in her life by then making everything complicated. She was going to tell him something important five years ago, but Aizen attacked and the rest was history.

His cell let out a beep letting him know he got a message. It was Grimmjow responding with a bunch of slurs and typos, but he wasn't really worried about Rukia's memories with him. They were fairly exciting and pleasant with what he recalls. Grimmjow just wants to be the one to stir the pot, get all her memories out, and claim her as his partner.

Ichigo scoffs at his rival's message. Not in a long shot. Ichigo began to formulate, and plan. If anything this situation could be used in his advantage. This will be his second chance to redeem himself, and explain himself better. Ichigo sat up straighter with a bit more hope. He will win Rukia back once and for all.

' _ **Get our Queen back.'**_

"I will," Ichigo stands up, and make his way over to the ladder out.

 **A/N: Oh man my R &T fans are going to be mad at me for posting this one up before theirs! I need to reread some chapters, but hey I'm coming back. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. FYI all this happening was already planned before my own betrayal from an ex. Just saying. Maybe I'm a psychic.**


End file.
